Just some random day
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Yeah it is juat a normal day in Konoha, ever since this psyco girl came to the village. Poor Naruto he has never been to hell on earth. CRACK FIC, ONESHOT, RATED JUST IN CASE


**A/N: ok so I did this during my bus ride home from school. I got this idea during a test in my biology class I was staring at my paper for like ten minutes until my teacher thought I had died or fell asleep. After that I was just staring at my binder which just happens to have a drawing of Naruto (XD). And the boy next to me thought something was wrong with me because I was laughing, so at the end of my class my teacher let who ever was done to do what ever they wanted, so I put a 'soon-to-come' thing up don't know why just felt my fangirl urge take over me. –Random reader throws a box of popcorn at my head- "Get on with the damn thing already!!"**

Shimaki: Ok, ok…Hey where did you get popcorn?

Shikamaru: You're so troublesome.

Shimaki: Shika-koi you got my letter! –Glomps-

Shikamaru: Yeah

Shimaki: so will do this fiction me?!

Shikamaru: Yeah

Shimaki: Oh, tank you this stupid bus ride is so long and boring and there is this kid who is so perverted.

Shikamaru: Don't worry I'll be here

Shimaki: -blush- thank you Shika-koi so please R&R at the end so on with it all the madness.

**-DISCLAMER: **…If I owned Naruto I would make Sasuke a very happy Emo/man/boy! And I would marry Shikamaru

**-WARRNING: **Just some really stupid and random stuff some SasuNaru. Oh and some very poor horrible grammar so don't go saying things like 'You had bad grammar.' because I have warned you!

SHIMAKI: I love Naruto and I will marry him one day!

SASUKE: Tch he wants some one to pleasure him like me –points to his chest with thumb-

ITACHI: Little brother do you really think you are man enough to do that?

NARUTO: hey don't I get a say in this?!?

SHIMAKI: No! And now shut up, Gaara, Sai, Neji, and Kakashi got here and the battle royal is going to start!

NARUTO: -to no one in particular- why me?

SHIMAKI: Because you make many delicious noises when they...do things with you

NARUTO: You mean sex.

SHIMAKI: …Yes

NARUTO: Yeah, even I have to agree with you about that, Hey I got a question.

SHIMAKI: -selling tickets- Yes go ahead

NARUTO: what's YAOI?

SHIMAKI: ...It's a type of...fighting yeah, like Lee's 'loopy fist'

LEE: -pops out of nowhere and adds- of YOUTH!!

NARUTO: -gets happy- Teme lets do some YAOI!! And I'll be on top!

SHIMAKI: oO... well said, Naruto

SASUKE: -holds back a nosebleed- Fine but you are the UKE

NARUTO: Fine!

ITACHI: hey! –Comes up to me- Why dose my little brother get to have hot se—

SHIMAKI: -smacks mouth- Shush Naruto has a pure and innocent mind so don't tell him about _**that**_!

ITACHI: - Itachi in chibi form pouts- Fine only to protect him and his little mind until I'm done with him –starts to drool-

SHIMAKI: -shivers- You have a sick mind weasel-kun, Oh, Kisame-san where are you…

-Some curses are herd as the fight to win a naïve, small blond god continues-

-A small fish with an S.C.O.B.A **(1)** on comes up to Shimaki-

FISH: Sorry but he said he don't like you since your cat tried to eat him

SHIMAKI: She said she was sorry!

Kisame: sorry? She was on me like I was catnip!

SHIMAKI: well you did try to make it into tea

Kisame: …Shut up!

(Any who back to the real 'story')

SAI: Hey where is my small dick-less pet?

GAARA: _your?! _He belongs to me

NEJI: I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken he is mine I have seen more than you all know Kukukukuku

-Dead silence-

NEJI: …Fear my almighty kitty powers

SHIMAKI: …Yeah where **is **Naruto, And Sasuke?

-In a random location one-and-a-half hour's latter-

NARUTO: Teme why did you do that? that hurt –rubbing sore but-

SASUKE: don't worry I'll be _gentler_ next time –evil smirk-

NARUTO: Sasuke you are scaring me!

SASUKE: If you don't stop making that face, I will force you to 'fight' again.

NARUTO: That was not fighting that was hot, sweaty, man sex.

SASUKE: And your point is…

NARUTO: My point is that I prefer threesomes and/or foursomes. But only under one condition, and that is I get to be the uke AND seme too!

SASUKE: …Ok then let's go find Gaara and Neji

GAARA&NEJI: -sneeze then get huge nosebleeds-

SHIMAKI: Are you two alright?

NEJI: I think.

GAARA: -muttering- mother what is this felling I get in my-

SHIMAKI: Whoa Gaara-kun that's way too much information for all the small innocent children out there.

ITACHI: Well if you are capable to write a lemon and don't care, than why do you care what Gaara says?

SHIMAKI: …Ok I'll shut up now. But we still have not found Sasuke and Naruto.

LEE: We must have youthful faith in our youthful friends!

SHIMAKI: You're right Lee I must have Youthful faith in my friends

KAKASHI: She scares me more than Sakura-Chan does

IRUKA: Yeah…

(Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were not seen for another twenty-four hours. When they were seen Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were all walking with a slight limp and Sasuke had whip, paddle, and love bites all over him. Two weeks later master Jiraiya had a new book, "YAOI foursome paradise" which became an instant best seller. Yes the village hidden in the leaves went back to normal after that day. Then again how ever a new fan base was beginning to surface the 'We love YAOI and foursomes' club the Sasuke fan club was converted in to the 'W.L.Y.F' club I guess after _that _every thing went to normal The End?)

SHIMAKI: Finally done and look its only 10:56 PM (the actual time)

SHIKAMARU: Yeah and where am I going to sleep?

SHIMAKI: Well Masashi gave you the week off do you want to stay over my house? You can use my cousin's old PJ.

SHIKAMARU: How troublesome but fine I'm going to sleep Bye.

SHIMAKI: Oh, no you don't we had a deal I get you away from the other rapist fangirls and you help me out with this.

SHIKAMARU: Fine –turns to readers- please review and make this troublesome woman happy. Hey wait what do you mean by _other_ rapist fangirls? Shimaki-koi

SHIMAKI: evil-grin-no-jutsu Oh nothing my love! Like he said please R&R!

(1) S.C.O.B.A-Self Containd Out-of-water Breathing Apparatus


End file.
